Demi Gods okay Werewolves and Vampires Hell No!
by AwkwardYoutuber
Summary: Lauran and Katelyn are both children of Poseidon and live at Camp very happily. But What happens when they move to Forks and Seth imprints on a 8 year-old and Jacob imprints on Lauran. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight, but I do own Lauran and Katelyn.**

_**LAURAN'S P.O.V**_

"Percy I-"

"_Ahem"_

"Sorry Katelyn We don't want to live with my uncle" I complained. Oh by the way I'm Lauran a child of Poseidon the god of the sea and horses, and my little sister Katelyn (who is 8) is also a child of Poseidon and are older brother Percy and Chiron want us to live with my uncle Charlie in Forks, Washington.

"Lauran you are only 14 and Katelyn is 8 you can't fight in this battle… I won't let you fight in this battle"

"I understand Katelyn, but why not me with my mini trident I would be a big help" The gods give their children gifts and for my gift I got a mini trident that turns into a sea blue necklace and Katelyn got this necklace that turned into a dagger, don't let the 8 year-old fool you she is a really good fighter.

"I know Lauran, but all I'm doing is trying to protect you"

"Εντάξει αλλά εγώ μισώ τώρα Percy"(Okay but I hate you Percy) I said but he gave me a hug anyway.

"When do we leave" Katelyn asked sassy (which is what she does best)

"In about 10 minutes"

"WHAT!" We both said, but he was already gone

_**BELLA"S P.O.V**_

"Bella have a seat" Charlie said.

"Okay is something wrong"

"You understand why your grounding don't you"

"Yeah because I scared the hell out" I went to Italy to save Edward… my vampire boyfriend but I couldn't exactly tell that to Charlie… so I just took the punishment.

"Yes you did and I don't ever want you doing that to me again… I think you… I want you to start hanging out with Jacob again"

"Dad… I-I don't know"

"Did I mention that this is the only way to get off your punishment"

"No no you didn't"

"There is one more thing before you are free to see Jacob"

"What"

"Your cousin Lauran and her sister Katelyn are coming to spend some time with us and I expect you to show them around… I should warn you they have… ADHD and dyslexia"

"… How old are they"

"Lauran is 14 and Katelyn is 8… maybe you can take them down to meet Jacob"

"I don't know if that is a good-"

"So its settled you will take them down"

_**KATELYN'S P.O.V**_

Lauran and I aren't allowed to fly because dad is terrified that Zeus will vaporize us, so Hermes has to transport us there. I don't want to leave Camp Half Blood. I don't have another home. I remember when I was 5 Lauran found me in an alley.

_*****__FLASHBACK*_

"Hi little one what's your name"

"K-K-Katelyn" Katelyn said scared.

"What's wrong" she asked sitting beside me.

"My mommy threw me out and gave me this piece of paper and told me to get there or I would die" Katelyn said

Lauran took the paper and saw that it is not that far from here.

"Maybe I can take you… I guess we are both on the run" Lauran said with a smirk.

_WHEN WE GOT TO CAMP HALF BLOOD_

"Thank you Lauran" Katelyn said giving Lauran a hug.

"Your welcome" Lauran said returning the hug. Then a half- horse half- man came out of the woods.

"Hello Lauran, Hello Katelyn we have been expecting you"

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Katelyn are you ready" Lauran asked.

"Yeah I guess… I'm going to miss Camp "I said starting to tear up.

"I know Katelyn me too, but if Percy believes it can protect us then we have to"

"What if monsters find us" I said scared.

"I just finished talking to Percy he said that all monsters are with Kronos , and even if some aren't then Uncle Charlie smell should block are scent"

"I getting impatient out here!" Hermes boomed.

I sighed and took one last look at my cabin and went outside to Hermes.


	2. Chapter 2

**_LAURAN'S P.O.V_**

"Thank you my lord" I said the gods always like respect… _Especially_ Heremes.

"Now listen there shouldn't be any monster… so don't use your gifts"

"Yes my lord" I said bowing and he left.

"I can't stand Hermes" Katelyn said and thunder rumbled the sky. "Sorry my lord" she said and quickly rang the doorbell. A girl with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown eyes opened the door.

**(AN: I forgot to describe Lauran and Katelyn. Lauran is "5'7 has sea green eyes and has dark brown hair that looks black. Katelyn is "4'9 has black hair and sea blue eyes :) **

"Bella" I asked.

"Lauran!" she said giving me a hug. "Is this Katelyn" she asked.

"Yeah" Katelyn said.

"Lauran my dad wants to talk to 'alone', and he wants me to show Katelyn her room"

"Wait I get my own room!" Katelyn squealed.

"Yep… and Lauran you and I share a room" and Bella led Katelyn up the stairs. I went into the kitchen and saw my uncle Charlie.

"Lauran is that you" he said giving me a hug.

"Yeah it is… Bella said you wanted to talk"

"Yeah… your mom told me that you are a…"

"She told you I was a Demigod!" I was shocked. Once I came to Camp Half Blood my mom and I didn't really talk.

"Yeah she did… anyway is Katelyn one…"

"Yeah she is my sister on my dad's side… my dad is Poseidon"

"Well… are you safe here"

"… Yes and if I'm not I me and Katelyn will swim to my dad's underwater palace"

"His underwater… I don't want to know, but Bella doesn't know about you and Katelyn… you can tell her if you want"

"Thanks Uncle Charlie" I said.

**_JACOB'S P.O.V_**

_Seth can you calm down _I asked him in the strange mind link we have when we are wolves.

_I'm sorry I'm just excited to meet Bella's cousin and her sist- _and they pulled up in Bella's red truck.

_Seth shift back _I told him but he wasn't listening he was just staring at a little girl then I realized… he _Imprinted_ on that little girl. I came out of the woods and saw a girl who wasn't Bella and then it was like I was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time and then I _imprinted_.

"Hey Jacob" Bella said but all I saw was her friend.

"Hey… who's your friend"

"Oh hi I'm Lauran and this is my little sister Katelyn"

"Hi Katelyn" Seth said coming from the woods. That made Katelyn jump and I thought I heard water fall in the house

"Bella can we talk to you for a second" I asked pulling Seth away from Katelyn.

"… I don't want to leave Lauran and Katelyn alone" Bella said.

"It's okay I need to talk to Katelyn anyway" Lauran said.

"…O…k" and I lead Bella into a shed.

"What's up guys" Bella sighed.

"Well I… we… do you know what an Imprint is"

"No" she said taking a seat

"It's like… a blind man seeing the sun for the first time" I said.

"Or a crippled man walking for the first time" Seth added

"…okay" Bella said starting to get scared. "…Have you imprinted on anyone" Bella said sounding like she didn't want the answer

"Yes…" Seth answered.

"WHO!"

"… Katelyn…."

"WHAT YOU IMPRINTED ON AN 8 YEAR-OLD!" Bella said getting mad.

"Bella it's not what it sounds like… Seth has found his Soul Mate. They won't date or anything but right now Seth is like a brother to her he can't refuse her"

"… You still haven't answered my question Jake… have you imprinted on someone".

"…Well… um… Yes I have imprinted on someone"

"Who" Bella said getting mad.

"Bella calm down it's not you… its Lauran"

**_LAURAN'S P.O.V_**

Bella finished talking with those two dudes very fast and when she got back she was mad. She made us get back in the car and drive home. When we got back I made Katelyn go to sleep and then I went to calm Bella down.

"Bella what's wrong"

"Nothing… I need to go see my boyfriend… I will be back" and she left.

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

I hate school. If you didn't know Demi Gods have dyslexia and ADHD. Are brain is trained to read Ancient Greek and the ADHD is because in battle you can't just sit still. Anyway I'm like a solid B student, but Percy and Katelyn are different though. Percy is lucky to get a D- and Katelyn's highest grade is a C-.

"Lauran you will do fine" Bella said reassuring me.

"It's not me I'm worried about its Katelyn" I said as we pulled into Forks High.

"What's the worst that can happen" Bella asked. _Oh I don't know a monster could come out of nowhere and hurt her… and she doesn't know how to control the mist_. I thought. While I was thinking Bella went somewhere so I had to find my way. I eventually found the office.

"Hi my name is Lauran Ford I'm new"

"… Ah Lauran her is your schedule and here is a something that you need to get signed by all of your teachers" she said then went back to doing whatever it was she was doing. I looked at my schedule my first class was _Foreign Language: Ancient Greek _I would get an A+ _finally _in a class. I walked in and saw everyone at their desk freaking out. I went to the teacher and he told me there was a pop quiz but that I didn't have to do it because I was new but I wanted to take it. He gave me a test and told me to sit down. I looked at the test and this was easy.

Ο Αλέξης τέθηκε σε diiner στη συνέχεια στη συνέχεια πήρε ένα μπάνιο (Alexis went to dinner then afterward took a bath)

Υπήρχε μια μέλισσα μιλάει και ήταν για να τσιμπήσουν μονάχα εμένα (There was a bee buzzing and it was about to sting me)

I finished in about 30 seconds and handed it to him.

"Your done already" he said surprised.

"Yep it was really easy" I said and everyone gasped.

"Don't you have dyslexia" he asked and I nodded and smiled. He told me he was going to move me up to the senior class and that might mean I would be in one class with Bella. When my first class was over I got my new schedule. Math, English, Gym, Lunch, Biology and Greek.

English droned on and on and about some book we were reading. I couldn't even read the book without a simple sentence turned into this: fhdjlkhdlaskhfjasljflsj and then the words would float of the page. In Gym we went outside and ran lap. Finally lunch came around… and this is when I miss camp the most. The food was staring at me I decided from now on I would bring my lunch. I was sitting with some girls who were in my first class asking for help and then _they _came in. They had gold eyes and were pale. Everyone was staring at them and _Bella _was walking with them. I was walking over to ask her a question then I smelled them and they smelled me.

"Oh shit vampires" I whisper and they all stared at me and I ran.


	3. Chapter 3: Got A Bathtub

_**KATELYN'S P.O.V**_

"Katelyn if you need anything just call Charlie okay" Lauran said worrying.

"Lauran stop worrying I will be fine… and if it makes you feel better when we get home you can show me how to control my water powers" I smiled at her.

"Okay… be careful"

"I will now I think Bella is getting impatient" I said running into the school. I went into the office and the office man told me I had Mr. Chuck as a teacher. I walked to room 196 and it started raining really hard.

"Good morning students we have a new named Katelyn… Katelyn please stand" he said. I stood up and sat back down.

"Ashlee can you pass out this morning's worksheet… I need to talk to Katelyn in the hallway" He said motioning for me to come with him. I followed him out into the hallway and he got all weird and I got the feeling he was a monster.

"Katelyn Johnson come with me into the battle, let Demi Gods rule Olympus" he said grabbing my hand.

"No!" I said hitting his hand.

"Then die" he simply said and showed his true form. He was a Kindly One. He flew into the air and lunged for my throat. I got my dagger and turned him into dust but not before he scratched my arm. I ran out of the school. It was raining so I would have some super speed. I ran outside and a couple of blocks when I got hit by a car and blacked out.

_**ESME'S P.O.V**_

I was out getting some new paper and paint when something hit my car. I got out to see what I had hit and was a little girl.

"Sweetie are you alright" I asked. How could I not see her.

"… Where's Lauran or Bella"

"Bella… Swan" I asked shocked.

"…Bella" she said then she fell asleep. I picked her up and put her in the car and rushed home. Today was an off day for Carlisle.

"Carlisle!" I said. He was there with me in less than a second.

"Esme what's wrong" he said and then saw the girl.

"Bella… water" she muttered.

"Esme call Bella and Edward. We need to figure out who this little girl is" Carlisle said taking here to her office.

_**BELLA'S P.O.V**_

Being around vampires has made me listen to more things. I heard Lauran's voice and the Cullen's all turned to look at Lauran and I don't know what she said only that it was bad.

"Edward what did she say" I asked concered.

"It doesn't matter I can shut her up" Emmett stood up cracking his fist.

"Oh sit down… and Bella Carlisle and Esme want to see you after school" Alice said.

"Wh—" I was interrupted by the bell. Edward and I went separate ways and I couldn't help and think what Lauran said. I guess I was so caught up in thinking I wasn't paying attention in class.

"Mrs. Swan!"

"Sorry what were you asking?"

"If y=200 x 5b then what is B" (**AN: This is a question that I had to answer in Math and I was writing this while doing the problem… Now back to the story) **

"Uh" then the Bella rang.

"Saved by the bell Mrs. Swan" I ran out of the class into my truck and went straight the Cullen's house. I got there in 15 minutes and when I got in I saw why they called me.

**LAURAN'S P.O.V**

I can't believe Bella left me. I was walking home when I ran into and I mean _literally ran_ into the dude that Bella was talking to yesterday.

"Hi… Lauran right" he said holding out his hand.

"Yep I'm Lauran and you are…" I said shaking his hand.

"Jacob… Jacob Black" He said giving me a sexy smile. "What are you doing here" he asked breaking the silence.

"Oh I just got done with school and Bella _was_ my ride but she left in some big rush towards the woods" I said.

"If you want I could… I don't know walk you home" he said.

"Sure" I said and it started to rain again.

"Don't worry you will get used to the rain" he said and took his jacket and wrapped it around my head. "So my dad wants me to invite you and your little sister to are bonfire tomorrow night" he said. I was shocked he was this a… a _date _or something. Boys at camp had asked me out, but either I turned them down or _Percy_ did. Noticing my shock he added "It's not a date it's just… well it's very hard to explain, but I promise I will explain tomorrow" he said as we got to Charlie's house.

"Okay we will be there" I said and he smiled. I heard the phone ring and went inside to get it.

"Hello"

"Lauran… I have some news…"

"Yeah Bella the fact you left me"

"Not that… Oh sorry Lauran anyway… Katelyn got… hurt"

"What, where is she give me the address"

"Lauran calm down—"

"No Bella tell me where the fuck you are"

"Okay the address is on my dresser—"

"Okay I will be there in a second and I do literally mean a second I just have to put on my UGG's" Something you don't know about Poseidon's children when we are in the water or it's raining we have super speed. Faster than a vampire. It just takes a lot out of us. So when I said a second I wasn't kidding. I ran at top speed to the address and rang the doorbell. Bella opened the door.

"Lauran how did you get here so fast"

"I promise I will explain later… but right now I need to see Katelyn" she led me too Katelyn. I saw the same people I saw at lunch and 2 other people.

"Water" Katelyn mumbled

"Χρειάζεται το νερό… Do you have a bathtub I can use" I smiled aand they all looked at me with weird looks.


	4. Chapter 4: Explain Now!

_**LAURAN'S P.O.V**_

Do you know how hard it is to explain to your cousin and vampires you're a Demi God.

"Lauran explain_ now_" Bella said sitting down.

"Why do I have to explain first why can't _they"_

"What do we have to explain" said a pixie like girl.

"I learned that vampires eyes are red… why aren't yours"

"They drink animal blood now you explain"

"But I have more questi—"

"Ask them _later_"

"Fine fine fine what do you think I am…"

"Well your not a vampire" Bella muttered under her breathe.

"No I'm not a vampire… I smell much better" I said flipping my hair.

"Hey!" 5 of the 7 said.

"What it's the truth and I don't mean to humans like Bella I'm talking about monsters…. My scent attracts monster and your scent repels them" I said.

"Monsters what do you mean monsters" Bella said.

"Oh for the gods sakes we are Demi Gods" Katelyn said sitting beside Bella.

"… A demi god" Bella said

_Lauran ask who Victoria Ford is_ My dad said in my head.

"Ford!" I said under my breathe. "I'll be right back I'll let Katelyn explain"

"Lauran wait" Bella said but I was already gone

-SCENE BREAKER-

I got back to a not so happy Bella and an annoyed Katelyn.

"Katelyn go home I need to talk to them alone"

"You owe me" Katelyn said and then raced home.

'Who is Victoria" I asked and they all stared at me.

"How do you know Victoria" Bella asked I showed them the picture.

"Because I think she is my mom"

**AN: Sorry this was so short I just wanted to leave a cliff hanger :) Please Review I want to know what you think about it and what you think should happen**

_**~Lauran**_


	5. Chapter 5: Hydra

_**LAURAN'S P.O.V**_

"How can she be your mother she has been a vampire since before you were even alive" Carlisle said.

"I don't know… maybe my dad's magic helped" I said and the phone rang. Carlisle answered it and said it was for me.

"Hello"

"Lauran εγώ μόλις είχα έναν εφιάλτη" she said all smashed together.

"Katelyn I can barely understand what you are saying"

"I had a nightmare a girl was about your age and Felix twisted her head off and it was awful" Katelyn said beginning to cry.

"Katelyn it's fine Dad is probably trying to warn us about something go back to bed… was Jane there"

"I don't know… wait yeah she was"

"Okay thanks Katelyn" and I hung up the phone. Now I have to explain how I know the Volturi.

"Before you ask how I know the Volturi I don't know how much Katelyn explain but Demi Gods go on quests and I had a quest to trade something with the Volturi… and Demi Gods dreams are like warnings from their parents, so apparently I'm supposed to save a girl about my age" I sighed.

_Bree Tanner_ I heard my dad say in my head.

"Who's Bree Tanner" Edward asked.

_Bring Bella Swan Carlisle Cullen Edward Cullen and Thalia daughter of Zeus to me_

"Edward tell me he didn't say Thalia" Edward nodded his head and there was a rumble in the sky and I knew Zeus wasn't happy.

_**LAURAN'S P.O.V**_

I felt more like a zombie than a Demi God. I didn't get that much sleep because I was talking to the Cullens about what was going to happen. I had to make a stop at Long Island to get Thalia and then we could go to my Dad's underwater palace. The school day went by pretty fast, then there was my Ancient Greek class. In my class was all of the Cullen's and Bella.

"Alright class today we are going to talk about the Greek Gods and their father Kronos… Who knows what Kronos did to his children" The class stayed silent then the Cullen's and Bella looked at me.

I sighed. "Kronos ate his children because he thought they were going to over throw him so he ate them when they were baby's, but Hestia hid Zeus so when he grew up he made Kronos drink wine with mustard so he would throw up his kids and then they cut him up and put him in the depths of the Underworld" I said and everyone looked at me.

"Does anyone know what Kronos is" Mr. Martin said

"… a Titan" Bella said.

"No Mrs. Swan he is my leader" and Mr. Martin started turning into a Hydra. I looked at the Cullen's and they couldn't see it I had to manipulate the Mist so they could see but I had to get everyone else out of her. As if on cue the bell rung and everyone was out of the room in an instant and I showed them Mr. Martin.

"What is he"

"A hydra Mr. Cullen" he said and breathed fire

**(AN: I have Percy Jackson on my shelf, but I'm on my bed and it's very far away (I'm lazy) so if the hydra didn't breathe fire in the books he breathes fire in this story… now back to the story)**

"What ever you don't cut off his head he just grows 2 more" I said ducking out of his fire.

"Then how do we kill it" Jasper asked.

"I don't know… my brother Percy used Medusa's head and I don't think any of us have Medusa's head so I guess what we do is run find Carlisle and get into the ocean"

"How are we suppose to run it will burn all of us" Rose said.

"That is where I come in" I said and probably did the stupid thing ever.

"I will never join you and Kronos" I said.

"Then die" he blew fire at me and I used the water fountain to make a shield so it didn't hit anyone. They were all gawking at me.

"Go now ask questions later" I said. They all ran and I and went to there car. The Hydra followed us.

"Bella can you make your car go any faster"

"I'm sorry I didn't anticipate a attack from whatever the fuck it is so no I cant go any faster!"

"I didn't want to do this" I said. I got on the roof of here truck and turned my necklace into a trident. I made a stream of water and cut off all of it's heads"

"I thought you said it would grow to heads" Alice said.

"It bought some time, we have to go like I said before your scent repells monsters so when I'm going it will leave"

**AN: I didn't know how to end it so I ended it here **** please R&R**

_**~Lauran**_


	6. Chapter 6: Good Enough Maybe not

**Disclaimer— I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight, but I do own James Logan Kendall Kayla Tyler Lauran Katelyn and Aden. I also don't own Misery by Maroon 5**

_**CARLISLE'S P.O.V**_

Demi Gods are an amazing species. I wonder if the other children of the gods can do this amazing stuff. I have never in all my existence seen anyone make a air bubble out of smaller air bubble's

"They can" Lauran said reading my mind. I stared at her did she just read my mind. "Yeah I did, see in water I can do everything all Percy and Katelyn can do is breathe under water and make air bubbles and control water…. This the only thing I'm better at than Percy" Lauran sighed sadly.

"Who's Percy" I asked intrigued

"My older brother, he's so good at everything sword fighting… When he was 12 Luke stole Zeus' lightning bolt and Percy gave it back to Zeus. When he was 13 he went to The Sea of Monsters and saved Grover his best friend when he was 15 he went into the Labyrinth" Lauran said. "It's a lot to live up to…. And the only thing I feel like I'm good at is anything to do with the water" I understand more than anyone what it's like not to live up to someone.

"How? You are a vampire that does nothing but good things" Lauran said patting my shoulder.

"Back when I was human my older brother Aden was in the Military. My parents wanted me to be in the Military too, but I wanted to help people by becoming a doctor and my dad hated that. I always felt I was never good enough for him" I said. "But my brother never saw me that way, maybe you can talk Percy" I said.

"Thanks Carlisle… I will try that" she said. We got closer to land and it started getting harder and harder to swim.

"I know it's getting harder to swim, it's the effect of the camp border… Oh and by the way Bella and Edward the children of Aphrodite love when people are in love and won't stop brothering you and since you two are together it will be worst" Lauran said Edward laughed and Bella blushed.

_**LAURAN'S P.O.V**_

"I Lauran Ford allow Carlisle Cullen Edward Cullen and Bella Swan into Camp Half Blood" I said. We got to shore and were immediately… greeted (for lack of a better word) by Kayla, Kendall, Logan, and James children of Aphrodite.

"Lauran who is this lovely couple" James said going over to them. "Around them love is just so beautiful"

"What about Blondie over here his love is just as strong" Logan said.

"Yeah but his mate isn't even here" Kendall said.

"Yeah but yours is Kendall" Logan laughed. See Kendall and Kayla are dating and they get shit about it because they are brother and sister but Aphrodite is all for it and that's the only thing that matters.

"But look at Lauran" Kayla said.

"Lauran are you dating Tyler" Kendall asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who's Tyler" Bella said getting worried.

"Lauran's boyfriend" Logan said.

"First of Tyler is my best guy friend second of what do you mean love is around me" I asked Kayla.

"Oh nothing" Kayla laughed.

"Anyway I need to find Thalia and Tyler, do any of you know were Thalia is"

"Aren't you and her joined at the hip" James laughed.

"You. Are. No. Help."

"Can they stay the love around them is awesome" Kendall asked.

"If they want to" I said. They stayed behind but Kayla came with me.

"Kayla what do you want" I asked.

"Just wanted to know who the lucky guy was"

"There isn't one" I said.

"Yes there is I can tell"

"Now is not the time to tell me about my love life I need to find Tyl—"

"Someone with a J in the name" and I realize I forgot about the bonfire and Jacob

_**KATELYN'S P.O.V**_

Charlie didn't want me to go to school today and I was perfectly fine with that. Only there was some huge mystery and being Chief Charlie had to go. He didn't want me home alone so he wanted me to go to a place called La Push. When we got there I smelled something that wasn't a monster, but wasn't exactly human either. I was greeted by a girl who looked 3 and a dude who looked about 16.

"Hi aren't you Seth's-"

"Friend" said a dude coming out of the woods

"I don't know who Seth is anyway" I said.

"I'm Jacob that's Quil" he said holding out his hand.

"I Cwarie I wike playing drees up wifh Quil"

"Hey Claire"

"You weed to meet Emwily" she said dragging me some place. For a 3 year-old she has some strength. She could be an Ares kid. When we get to the person I assume is Emily's house Jacob and Quil are already there and some other people I don't know.

"Guys this is Katelyn, Katelyn that's Sam, Leah, Embry, Jared, and Seth" Seth is just staring at me. It stared to creeping me out when Claire said she wanted to go to the beach. Quil, Jacob, Seth and I went with her. Quil never left Claire's side.

"You're coming tonight right" Seth asked behind me.

"What's tonight" I asked standing up.

"Oh Lauran didn't tell you there's a bond fire tonight and Lauran said you would both be there" Jacob said.

"Lauran isn't here though"

"Where is she"

"She went with Bella, Edward, and Carlisle to—" Then I thought how do I explain that they went to my father's underwater palace to talk about 'adult' stuff "To see if he was doing okay… you know in Long Island the flu is coming around" I nervously laughed. Jacob started shaking and I mean really shaking and he turned into a huge wolf. Too small to be a hell hound.

"What are you" I asked backing away so I was closer to the ocean.

"Katelyn don't freak out—"Seth started, but I didn't let him finish.

"Don't freak out!, for gods sakes he just turned into a wolf" I started towards the water.

"Katelyn wait we can explain" he started but I was underwater swimming towards Half Blood Hill.

**AN: I was going to end it here, but I don't know when the next time I will be able to update so here is a little more….**

_**TYLER'S P.O.V**_

My dad found out. Hello everyone my name is Tyler Smith and I'm gay. My dad found out I was gay and he fucking hates me. My father is the wine god. Yeah I know boring, but I can make fruit grown and considering my BFF Lauran loves strawberries so I make them for her. Anyway back to the problem at hand my dad found out I was gay and flipped out. I was trying to be 'in the closet' and only Lauran knew, but someone found out and told my dad and now he has band me from his presence for 1 year. I was just sitting there with my guitar and I started strumming . Then I let the words come to me.

_**I am in Misery and there ani't nobody who can comfort me Oh Yeah why won't you answer me the silence is slowly killing me Oh Yeah.**_

"Tyler that was awesome" Lauran says behind me.

"Lauran!" I said running up to her and giving her a hug.

"What was that" Lauran asked showing me her smile.

"My dad found out, and he band me from his presence, so I wrote this" I started. Lauran pulled me into a hug, she was so sweet and caring any man would be lucky to have her. "Enough about me though what about you how is Forks"

"I met vampires" she said biting her lip.

"What are you okay, are you a vampire, where's Katelyn, is she a vampire" More and more questions went through my mind.

"She's fine and I'm not a vampire they drink animal blood and I have a mini quest to bring Thalia to my dad's underwater palace have you seen her" Lauran asked.

"I think she is in her cabin"

"I will try and find her, can you please see if Carlisle needs saving, Bella and Edward will be fine" she said and took off.


	7. Chapter 7: Youra what!

_**TYLER'S P.O.V**_

I went to the Aphrodite cabin and didn't find anyone there.

"Oh great" I said to myself "Bella and Edward must be in True Love" I saw on them sand

"Everyone go away! I don't care that 'They are in True Love' but for the gods sake he is a vampire" Thaila said.

"Yeah but that makes the sex all better" James said, and I think Bella blushed.

"What's going on here" I asked.

"Thalia won't let us near Bella and Edward" Kate said

"And what exactly are you going to do to Bella and Edward" but before they could answer Lauran yelled and the ocean water freaked out. The waves completely stopped and they looked like they were ready to attack at any moment.

"Tyler what's happening to the waves" Thalia asked

"I'm going to go with Lauran is pissed"

"Who cares about Lauran it's the couple that matters" Kate said.

"Tyler help!" Thalia said. Then Lauran came out of the Big House and the water went over to her and followed her every foot step. I ran over to Lauran and tried to comfort her.

"Lauran you need to calm down in with the good air out with the bad… Now what is it" She started calming down but not enough.

"It's Katelyn εισηγήτρια είναι κάπου στο in the Gulf of Mexico" she said getting madder and madder.

"Lauran calm down what else happened" I said.

"She wouldn't tell me so I said go back to Charlie's and I would be back, but I can'tA n… so I told her you would be there…" she said getting calmer and calmer. What is it with the kids of Poseidon and there temper.

"Okay but you owe me, but right now we have more pressing matters Thalia is trying to hold back the kids of Aphrodite" I said pointing.

"Oh great" she took the words out of my mouth.

_**LAURAN'S P.O.V**_

Trying to stop the Aphrodite when they are love hungry is nearly impossible you just have to… reason with them.

"No!" Kate yelled. Man she was so annoying! Edward laughed at my thought then I got a new idea.

"Strawberries are Bella's favorite fruit made if she had some she and Edward could 'get in the mood'" I said and everyone was agreeing with me, but then they started attacking Tyler.

"Tyler doesn't make good strawberries… You should go ask other kids" and they all took off.

"So we probably have 10 minutes tops" Thaila said laughing.

"Well played Lauran" Kendall said about to leave.

"Hey Kendall wait… You, Kayla, Thalia, Tyler and I all have a quest" I said and everyone stared at me.

"I know what mine and Thaila's part is, but I don't know what you have to do with anything yet so go to my uncle's house and wait for me there" I said.

"How are going to get there we can't fly Zeus will zap us out of the sky" Kayla and Tyler said together.

"That's where I come in. Blackjack Lily Princess" I yelled and almost immediately I saw them in the sky.

"What are they" Bella asked.

"There Pegasus" I said.

_Lauran where have you been I missed you_ Lily said in my head.

"Sorry Lily I missed you to" I said giving her a hug.

_Where is my Katelyn _Princess sassed at me

"Always a pleasure Princess" I rolled my eyes "She couldn't be here because she is still in Forks"

_What about boss _Blackjack said nudging me.

"Blackjack he is in the big battle… speaking of why aren't you there" I asked.

_He didn't want me to get hurt and I think it's almost over_

"Well do me a huge favor and take Kayla Kendall and Tyler to Forks and then go back to Percy he needs you Blackjack"

_What's in it for me_ Princess said

"If you take Tyler I'm pretty sure will make some apples" I said.

_Okay I will do it… but not because I want to_ Princess said and I laughed.

"But what makes you think I will go" Tyler said.

"Because you are the best strawberry maker, and the bestys friend in the world, and I will help you write your song" I said.

_**POSEIDON'S P.O.V **_

"Aphrodite please go away" I said she was annoying me.

"All I want is to help your hopeless romantic daughter" she said rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of my daughter I'm expecting Lauran, Thalia, and some vampires" I said and Aphrodite's eyes got huge.

"How is Zeus reacting to Thalia coming down here…"

"Am I down here or on Olympus " I laughed.

"Dad" Lauran said.

"Welcome Carlisle, Edward, Bella, and Thalia"

"My lord not to be disrespectful, but why did you call me down here knowing my dad and your feud"

"Because… well I will tell you later, but anyway I have called you here for a very important reason. Right now Carlisle your family is watching CNN and they are seeing a newborn vampire army. Victoria, Lauran's mother is the lead of this army you will need all the help you can get to stop them" I said. "Carlisle and Thalia I would like to speak with you alone" I said and Edward, Bella and Lauran went out. "Carlisle there have been some… complications and well… Lauran, Thalia, Kendall, Kayla, and Tyer must become vampires" Thaila's eyes got wide.

"Why" she asked.

"Because too many people haven't died this year and instead of Hades killing a bunch of people this was the best we could do to stop him" I said. "A girl names Bree Tannor needs to do it or it won't be right, so Carlisle when you are fighting these vampires look out for this girl… and please when my daughter is a vampire please help her"

_**JACOB'S P.O.V**_

Seth was practically drowning himself trying to find Katelyn, it had been 5 days. I felt awful for phasing I was just so mad! I apologized, and he said it was okay then would go back into the ocean. One day I was on my way to Charlie's to see if she was there when this voice in my head said: _Go to the Cullens_. I just couldn't resist and went to the Cullens. Bella opened the door and didn't look too happy. She let me in and I saw the regular Cullens, 3 new people and Lauran and Katelyn!

"Katelyn where have you been Seth has been-"

"None of your business" Katelyn snapped.

"Katelyn that's rude" Lauran said.

"I have my reasons… Jacob why don't you tell Lauran what you are" Katelyn said.

"This'll be good" Emmett said

"Go head Jacob" Bella said.

"Well um… I'm a werewolf…"

"There's something else Jake" Bella said.

"I kinda sort of imprinted on you and…"

"And what" she said getting mad.

"… and Seth Imprinted on Katelyn…"

**AN: How was that. Please R&R let me know if you hate it or love it. Also check out my new story **

_**~Lauran**_


	8. Chapter 8: Imprinting

_**AN: Hey guys so in the last chapter I didn't tell you what me other story was. It's called **_White Lighter at 12… You Funny _**It's a Crossover between Charmed and Twilight, but I don't think you need to have seen Charmed to understand it. We have made it to 8 chapters longest story I have every written and thanks to the people who reviewed and don't forget to R&R**_

**Disclaimer—Lauran from story: I'm not saying the disclaimer I don't want to Me Lauran: Am I this stubborn in real life**

** Katelyn: Yeah you are and I will just say it Lauran (MermaidRusher) doesn't own Percy Jackson Twilight**

** Me Lauran: Thank you now on with the story **

_**KAYLA'S P.O.V 1 DAY BEFORE THE LAST CHAPTERS ENDING**_

We got to Lauran's uncles house and stayed there for 2 days, but then are mom told us to go to the Cullen's house. We went there and I can see why she wanted us there. The second we walked into their door they love filled all around us. They _all_ were in **True Love**. True Love is hard to find it's like finding a soul mate. Kendall must've felt it too because he was grinning like there was no tomorrow

_**KAYLA'S P.O.V IN THE PRESENT**_

"Oh Jacob can I- No come outside _now_" Lauran said threw her teeth. Oh snap shit is about to get real!... but wait they are in True Love…. I wonder how that is possible it doesn't seem like they—no it seems Lauran doesn't like him that much. Shows what happens when you zone out. I missed the whole conversation talking to Alice about the new fall collection of…

"Kayla focus we have to… help Lauran realize that she and that dude are soul mates" Kendall said bringing me out of my thoughts. Kendall, Tyler, and I went outside.

"Jacob what the hell is imprinting and why the fuck did Seth do it to Katelyn… and you do it to me." It started raining. That can't be good… but it _was_ Forks were it rained 364 days of the year, but I still didn't take it as a good sign.

"It's like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time… or a crippled man walking for the first time" Then he looked straight into Lauran's eyes "Like finding your soul mate… the person you want to spend the rest of your life with" he said.

"So… it's like… finding the person you love no matter what" Lauran said angry.

Tyler went over to Lauran and tried to calm her down. Man that kid was brave.

"Lauran you need to calm down before you do something you regret" Tyler said.

"I don't think I will regret it" Lauran said clenching her fist. The rain stopped and was just floating there.

"Lauran listen to me" Tyler said "Μόλις έρθει μαζί μου για λίγο να ηρεμήσει και στη συνέχεια μπορείτε να κάνετε ό,τι θέλετε για τον" (Just come with me for a little bit to calm down and then you can do whatever you want to him).

"Okay, but you keep better keep Jacob far away or else shit will go down" Lauran said and she and Tyler walked off and left a very confused Jacob.

_**LAURAN'S P.O.V**_

Tyler took me to some random place and I hoped that no one was there because right now the only person I wanted to see Tyler. I think Tyler read my mind because he made a huge cocoon out of roots.

"Thanks Tyler I was just so pissed, but I don't want to hurt him"

"Your welcome and I do this all the time when I just want to be alone and write songs"

"Speaking of writing songs I think I have some new lyrics to the song you were writing do you have your guitar … and when we were done with it maybe we could perform it at a coffee shop I found"

"I always have my guitar it was my gift from my father…" Tyler trailed off looking as sad as ever

"Tyler he will forgive you he is just being… Mr. D okay trust me, and if not I will talk to him he has always liked me okay"

"Okay" he said.

"Now do the same tune you played at camp" I started singing "_**We are in Misery and there ani't nobody who can comfort us. The silence is slowly killing me Oh Yeah. Boy you really got they really got us bad they really got us bad. Now we want to get you back we wanna get you back wanna get you back.**_ What do you think" I asked.

"That was awesome… maybe that could be the chorus and then the other day I thought of this" He started singing "_**Your awesome skin and how it looks a lot like mine. The way it feels to be riiight by your side. It's not that I meant to hurt you it's just the way I am. So pleeease forgiiive Oh Yeah We are in Misery and there ani't nobody who can comfort us. The silence is slowly killing us Oh Yeah. Boy they really got us bad. Now we wanna get them back we wanna get them back.**_"

"This is so cool so maybe that can be the second verse, but what about the first" I asked. Tyler just started strumming his guitar then I thought of it. "Tyler how about this" I started singing "_**Oh Yeah Oh Yeah. So scared of seeing you, but you don't really care. And I wrote 200 hundred letters I will never send. Sometimes how much I love you is deeper than you think. You'd rather make me mad. I'd rather be like sad. So pleeease forgiiive me**_ and then it goes to the Chorus and second verse and then chorus, but what about the ending" I asked.

"I got that cover" he started singing "_**Say my heart is shaken. I may be mistaking. You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun. I'm desperate and confused. So far away from you. I'm getting there don't care were I have to roam**_"

Then I sang "_**Why do you do you do what you do to us Yeah. Why won't you answer me answer me Yeah. Why do you do what you do to me yeah. Why do you love me the way you do yeah**_"

"This is the best song ever" Tyler said smiling.

"I know right I can wait to play this at the coffee shop… Hey I'm not mad anymore thanks Tyler"

"Your welcome we should probably go back"

"What do you mean we just got here"

"No Lauran it's been 3 hours" Tyler said in an all serious voice.

"… How do you know"

"Lauran we… you know how when your in water you know everything while I'm in the ground this is my element I know everything" I laughed and he joined in and we made our way back to the Cullen's

_**KAYLA'S P.O.V**_

After Lauran and Tyler left Kendall, Katelyn and I were left to do the dirty work _stupid kids of Poseidon's temper_ I thought. By now everyone had come outside and Jacob looked pretty pissed... and confused

"Hey Jacob where is Seth anyway" Katelyn asked.

"At La Push… why"

"Because Νομίζω Kendall και Kayla θα με ενδιέφερε πάρα πολύ σε συνάντηση μου '[αδελφή ψυχή'" (I think Kendall and Kayla would be very interested in meeting my 'Soul Mate') Katelyn said and me and Kendall agreed and left a very confused Jacob.

_**AT LA PUSH**_

When we got there everyone was staring at Katelyn. Then we went into this house and everyone was looking at us, but there was this couple… They were in True Love, but this other girl loved they guy and she… just walked in the door.

"Katelyn where have you been we have all be so worried" The dude that was in the love triangle said.

"Dude what's with the love triangle" Kendall said bluntly.

"Excuse me" He said.

"Well I mean it is so obvious you love them both just her more than her" Kendall said again bluntly.

"Kendall!" Katelyn and I both yelled.

"Kayla come on you see—" He said, but I cut him off.

"Kendall you better shut the fuck up before you will hate life" I said. The other girl ran outside and I ran after her. She turned into a wolf and started talking and I understood her.

_I can't believe that bitch just did that in front of Sam and Emily_

"I know and I'm so sorry for what he did… but if you want I think I can help your little… problem…"

_Wait… you can understand me_

"Yeah I can freaky right anyway I think I can help" I said sitting on the ground beside her.

_How can you help me unless I imprint on someone my love for Sam won't go away_ the girl said in a crying tone.

"Well if you… come out of your wolf state I think I can help you with you love problem" I said. She quickly became human.

"Oh by the way my name is Leah Clearwater"

"Hi Leah I'm Kayla and I'm… a daughter of the love goddess Aphrodite" I said nervously.

"Is Kendall one to" she asked bitterly

"Yeah… that's how he knew all that stuff about you…" I trailed off.

"… How exactly can you help me with my… problem"

"Well imprinting is finding a soul mate or a _True Love_ and love is my specialty so grab my hands and think about love" she did as I said. I closed my eyes and tried to find her True Love and I did

"Did you find it" she asked.

"I did and it's Percy… Percy Jackson"

**AN: Cliffhanger… anyway what did you think of my editing of the song Misery please R&R **

_**~Lauran**_


	9. Chapter 9: I Never Knew

**AN: Hey guys I know I left a huge cliffhanger and you probably hate me for it so I hurried and wrote chapter 9. There is probably a bunch of typo's…**

**Disclaimer—I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight sadly but I do own Myself **** Katelyn, Tyler, Kayla, Kendall….**

**ON WITH THE STORY…..**

_**PERCY'S P.O.V**_

The battle is over! I can go back home Lauran and Katelyn can come back to camp. I was on my way to congratulate Annabeth and then I saw her… half naked with Nate a son of Aphrodite.

"Annabeth what the fuck are you doing?!" I yelled to her.

"Percy you were cheating on her with Rachael and now… so back the fuck away" Nate said all defensively.

"Nate you don't give to shits about her so don't even pretend you do and Annabeth we're done… Oh and by the way I told Rachael I loved you and that I would just be friends." I said and ran away. I didn't care where I was going just away for them… away from people. Then of course Blackjack came

_Hey boss is the battle over_ Blackjack said all happy. It was hard to be mad at him. He was so helpless.

"Yeah the battle is over… you want to go get Lauran and Katelyn"

_Yeah but I have a message from Kayla_ Blackjack said. Oh great _another_ kid of Aphrodite.

"What is it" I said half heartly.

_She wants you to go to Lauran she has a surprise for you there_ He said.

_**AT FORKS**_

Blackjack dropped me and I mean _literally _dropped me at this really really big house. I rang the door bell and Lauran and this girl answered it.

"Percy what are you doing here"Lauran asked.

"Kayla said she—"

"I heard my name" Kayla said coming out of the woods with a girl. She was really pretty and she was staring at me.

"Percy this Leah and Leah this is Percy Jackson"

"Hi Percy" she said.

"Hi"

"Um Percy… can I have a word in private for a second" Lauran said.

"… Sure" I said hesitantly. We walked in the woods until she stopped.

"Percy… Tyler, Thalia, Kayla, Kendall, and I have a quest… I can't go back to camp" she said hesitantly.

"By all the gods you have a quest I'm taking over what is it!" I freaked out. I didn't want her to get hurt. She and I were pretty close. Don't tell Katelyn this, but I loved her more like a sister than Katelyn.

"Percy you always do this when I have a quest Did you ever think I get quest to prove I'm just as good as you or better than you! But no Percy Jackson just doesn't want to be outshined!" Lauran yelled. I… I can't believe she feels this way. I never knew I was just trying to protect her.

"Lauran that's not why… I'm…." I was just lost for words.

"Percy did you know when you went to the Labyrinth instead of Annabeth coming with you it was suppose to be me! I have been at camp longer I was just unclaimed. Everyone was so interested in me then you came! Do you know what that felt like when I was only 10 years-old! My step-dad hated me, my mother kicked me out for my step dad at the age of 6! Grover found me and took me to Camp Half Blood. Then Katelyn came along and when she came we were both claimed, but did anyone besides Tyler care NO! I COULD'VE HAD A BUNCH OF OTHER QUESTS, BUT YOU HAD TO RUIN IT" She yelled. I… I never knew this stuff. Why didn't she tell me.

" I never knew… why…" I trailed off not knowing what to say.

"…Percy do me a favor and just leave me alone" she said and ran off leaving me in the woods alone and confused.

**AN: What did you think. Oh and by the way I ship Percy and Annabeth together it's just Leah was so lonely I had to give her Percy hince this chapter. I will update as soon as I can **

_**~Lauran**_


	10. Chapter 10: Fights Aren't Always Bad

**AN: Hey guys, so I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry it's just I sorta had writers block with this chapter and this chapter alone. I got out of my writers block thanks to ****Cinderstep of StormClan ****Thanks again and here is Chapter 10…**

_**KATELYN'S P.O.V**_

After Kendall was so rude to Sam I quickly got him out of La Push and made him stay at Charlie's house, and that was 3 days ago. I hadn't seen Claire in a while. I missed Claire… but not Seth, I didn't know what imprinting was but I didn't like it the sound of it. I was walking in La Push when I saw him. He looked like Aaron from camp. Aaron to me was like Tyler to Lauran. Aaron was a son of Ares and always has a problem with his temper… but I loved him like a brother anyway.

"Aaron?" I asked. He turned around flashing me a sexy smile.

"The one and only" he said giving me a hug. I laughed. Aaron was 9 a little bit older than me, but that didn't matter we were _always_ together.

"What are you doing here." I asked.

"You not happy to see me" he pouted and I rolled my eyes. "I came here to tell you, you can come home to camp" he said… but the thing was I _didn't_ want to go back to camp. Yeah I didn't want to see Seth, but that didn't mean I didn't want to stay. At camp all I did was train, eat, and sleep… _nothing_ else. Here there are Vampires, Werewolfs, and Monsters! (Oh my)

"Aaron I don't want to go back…" I said as I looked toward the ocean.

"WHAT!" He said shocked. "Why wouldn't you want to go back there we train for quest—" he started, but I didn't let him finish.

"Aaron I have never been on a quest!, and here there are monster"

"Katelyn what happens when a monster kills you!" he said furious.

"A monster can't kill me I have spent most of my time at camp I'm pretty prepared" I said.

"But Katelyn…" he sounded desperate to have me come back to camp. Then he did something that shocked me. He kissed me on the lips.

"Ααρόν τι το fuck δεν μπορείτε να το κάνετε για!" (Aaron what the fuck did you do that for!)

"Do you want to come back to camp now" he asked with a smile on his face.

"No! I actually want to stay away from camp now so you can go back to whatever γαμώ (fucking) whole you came from" I said and walked away from him just to run into Lauran _perfect_

_**LAURAN'S P.O.V**_

I was walking to Bella's house when I saw Tyler talking to Percy. I told Tyler not to talk to him. Why the fuck was he. I didn't stick around to find out the answer so instead I went to find Katelyn. Edward said she went to La Push. So I went to La Push and saw her kissing Aaron. When Aaron left I came from behind the woods.

"Katelyn why did you just kiss Aaron"

"I didn't kiss—"

"Don't tell that lie I saw you" I knew Katelyn hated being called a lier.

"Call me a lier… one more time" she said her nostrils flaring.

"You are a lier" I smirked and she pulled out her knife and stabbed in the arm, and she looked as if she hadn't meant to do that. She ran away.

_**JACOB'S P.O.V**_

Bella had told me that Lauran had a secret… but she wouldn't tell me. I was frustrated. I was running, in human form, because I didn't want the pack to know what everything was going, anyway when I was running I heard crying. I went to go see what was going on and I saw…_ Lauran_.

"Lauran are you okay" I asked sitting beside her. I took a closer look and saw she had a huge scratch on her arm. She must have been really hurt too because she didn't yell at me… instead she actually leaned into me.

"Jacob do you really want to hear about my shit" she asked.

"Talking about it will make you feel better" I said running my fingers though her hair.

"I don't know I'm not good with my emotions" she said and laughed a little.

"It will make you feel better now what happened"

"Percy, my brother, and I got into a fight and I came here to talk to Katelyn and we got into a fight" she explain letting out a sob.

"It's okay it's probably nothing I'm sure they will get over it" I said trying to make her feel better.

"I don't know I'm pretty pissed at Percy he just… is way over protective of me and I have never gotting to do anything exciting without him tagging along" she said looking me in the eyes. I couldn't help, but notice that her eyes with the exact color of the sea.

"I sorta know how Percy feels" I said and she stared at me in shock "It's not like that… Seth the one who imprinted on Katelyn, he is young only 14 and everyone is so protective of him… they don't let him cliff dive and he is sad, but in the long run he understands…" I trailed off.

"I don't know Jacob… it's just some times I feel like I'm cashing in my bad luck" she sighed then smiled. "That would make a could song listen" _**Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck**_ "How good does that sound" she smiled. Her smile was beautiful.

"Lauran that was beautiful I didn't know you could sing" I smiled.

"It's Tyler and I's thing… it's how I express myself" she smiled. I didn't like that Tyler. I think he is going to still Lauran away from me.

"I guess since you imprinted on me we are inseparable" she asked.

"No we aren't joined to the hip, but if I'm away from you to long I will start hurting..." I trailed off.

"It's weird, I always thought it Tyler and I were soul mates" she said. I felt the burn like I was going to phase, but Lauran put her hand on my cheek and moved really close to me.

"Jacob listen to me Tyler is my best friend in the whole world, and I love him that way like you love Bella and Bella loves you" she said and we moved closer and closer then we kissed. The kiss was amazing. I wonder if it felt like this when Emily kissed Sam. I don't know how long the kiss lasted, but I _do _know that Paul interrupted what was like heaven.

"Jacob it's time to go—" Paul started.

"Paul!" I yelled.

"It's okay me and Bella are meeting up anyway" she said getting up "Thanks for making me feel better" she said and left.

"I'm judging by the death glare your giving me I should run" he said.

"I will give you 0.1 second to run" I said phased and ran after him.

**AN: Again thanks to ****Cinderstep of StormClan** **for helping me get out of my writers block. Please R&R and let me know what you think…**

_**~Lauran**_


	11. Chapter 11: They Aren't That Bad

_**LAURAN'S P.O.V**_

"You kissed him" Bella asked shocked!

"Yeah" I answered as we went to the field were we were going to fight the vampires.

"I want the details later" she said pointing her finger at me and we both busted out laughing.

"What's going on over her" Edward asked putting his arm around Bella.

"Nothing that concerns you" I laughed. Then Emmet came over.

"You know Lauran Vampires are a lot better than Demi Gods" Emmet said.

"Oh yeah what makes you think that" I asked as it started drizzling.

"We are stronger and faster"

"I'm faster than you in the water"

"But that's the water, every time we are faster than you"

"Okay Emmet lets test this theory of yours" I gave Bella my necklace. "It's drizzling should make it a fair fight" I said and charged after towards him. He threw me over his shoulder and like 50 feet. I grabbed a tree with one hand and turned around and landed on my feet.

"And vampires are better than Demi Gods I don't think so" I laughed. That made him mad and he charged at me. He tried punching me, but I blocked him. I tried punching him, but he blocked it. Finally he gave up.

"Alright alright alright we are equal" he said.

"So do you admit that Demi Gods are just as good as vampire"

"No… because this isn't over" he smirked.

"Alright you two we have to get the show on the road the wolfs are here" Edward said and left Bella said to go to some wolfs. I went over to Bella.

"Bella why are wolfs here" I asked.

"Oh yeah you don't know" she sighed. "The werewolves or the wolfs have to help us fight this vampire army" she said, and I immediately thought of two things. 1. That Jacob or Seth or any wolf was going to get hurt & 2. They were going to figure out I was a Demi God.

"Emmet Lauran why don't you go first" Jasper said pulling me out of my thoughts. Emmet charged at me and I kicked and he did what I did early and pinned me down.

"Vampires are better" he said.

"Good job Emmet oh, but one more thing" Jasper said and Emmet looked up and I took that as my cue to get on my feet and pin him down. I kick him and quickly pinned him down.

"Never lose focus" Jasper smirked. I got off him and then Edward and Carlisle went at it. Then Thaila and Tyler showed up.

"Hey strangers" Bella said.

"Sorry were late, do you know how hard it is to escape Kendall and Kayla with their 'Thaila we need to find you a boyfriend' what have you been up to" she asked.

"Just beat Emmet's butt" I laughed forgetting I was mad at Tyler. Tyler gave me a hive-five. Then Jasper came over.

"Hey Jasper how do you know so much" Bella asked. **(AN: I'm so lazy I don't feel like explaining Jaspers story… but for those of you who haven't seen the movie or read the book its cause his 'creator' made a vampire army. So after the explaination…)**

"Jasper can lightening kill vampires" Thaila asked.

"…Yeah…" he answered nervously, and the rest of us busted out laughing.

_**KATELYN'S P.O.V**_

"Percy… I'm a werewolf" Leah said and Percy laughed.

"You can't be serious" he laughed.

"Actually Percy she is very serious" I said patting him on the back.

"Prove it" I rolled my eyes Percy fights monster… like every freaking day and he needs prove that Leah is a werewolf. Leah rolled her eyes to and turned into a werewolf, and turned back.

"You… Katelyn… how…"

"Well wolfs do something called imprinting and… well I think I will let Leah explain… Leah I'm going to find Seth" I said and took off. I went to find Seth and found him on his porch shirtless.

"Seth why are you shirtless it's like 50 degrees out here" I laughed and sat with him.

"Werewolves are always hot" he said and smiled.

"Funny very very funny" I sighed sadly.

"What's wrong" he asked

"Well… I don't know if I can tell you…" I trailed off. Something about him made me instantly trust him… even if I didn't like the sound of _imprinting_

"Katelyn you can tell me" he said looking me in the eye.

I sighed. "Seth do you know what Demi Gods are"

"…No…"

"Okay well, um,… The ancient greek gods are real…and so are ancient monsters and I… Well I'm a Demi God" I said and smiled trying to make him take the news better.

"…I still don't understand what a Demi God is" he said.

"A demi god has a 1 mortal parent and 1 god parent and my god parent is Poseidon"

"As in the sea god…" he asked.

"Yeah… and we get a gift from are god parent and my gift was a dagger and... well I… Lauran called me a liar and I hate being called a liar and I stabbed her with my knife." I said and tears trickled my eyes, and he leaned into me.

"Is she alive" he asked.

"Yes. I would never kill her it's just that… we have never had a big fight like this" I said starting to cry.

"I…" he didn't know what to say. "Katelyn I'm sure Lauran will forgive you" he said running his fingers though my hair

"I don't know she looked pretty hurt and…" I just lost it and started crying. Seth was hugging me and I fell asleep in his arms.

**AN: What did you think. So I messed up and it was big time. Tyler is Bi- Sexual not gay... trust me you will understand in the next chapter :D Please R&R because I love your comments **

**_~Lauran_  
**


	12. Chapter 12: I'm a

_**LAURAN'S P.O.V**_

"Lauran I'm sorry" Katelyn said running into my arms.

"No Katelyn I'm the one who should be sorry" I said. 1 sibling make up another one to go.

"Why were we fighting anyway" she asked.

"I don't remember… anyway do you know what the plan is tonight"

"… what do you mean" she asked confused.

"The Cullens are going hunting so you, me, Thalia, Kayla, Kendall, and Tyler are spending the night at La Push…" I trailed off. I realized that I was going to have to explain that I was a Demi God.

_**AT LA PUSH 10 MIUNTES BEFORE 'PRE-BATTLE BONDFIRE'**_

We got to La Push. It was almost dark. Katelyn ran off to find Seth. I couldn't find Tyler, Thaila, Kendall, or Kayla… but I did _find_ Percy _perfect_.

"Percy I want to talk to you" I said sitting on the ground. "I'm sorry I don't know were any of that came from and—" I started, but he stopped me.

"Lauran I'm sorry I do all that stuff to protect you it's just… well… I… I can't explain…" he trailed off. "Leah imprinted on me" he said and I was shocked.

"What about Annabeth" I asked.

"I saw her half naked with Nate" he said getting up.

"Where you going" I asked.

"Leah knows the truth about me, Seth knows the truth about Katelyn, Rachael knows the truth about Tyler, Embry almost knows the truth about Thalia, and it's your turn to tell the truth to Jacob"… Did he say Rachael knows the truth about Tyler… and Embry knows the truth about Thalia

"Percy what do you mean—"

"Lauran?" Jacob asked and Percy was gone. "Today how did you move so fast… and how did you beat that… that bloodsucker" Jacob asked confused.

"Jacob you might want to seat down for this" I said. He sat down a log and I cupped my hand on his face. "Jacob I'm not normal—" I started, but he interrupted me

"I'm not normal either" he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but does you're not normal cause you to have dyslexia & ADHD" I asked.

"… No, but does you're not normal cause you to have problems with your temper"

"Actually yes yes it does" I said with a laugh then I got serious. "Jacob… Katelyn, Thalia, Tyler, Percy, Kayla, Kendall and I are—" I was interrupted by Paul… Man does that dude have _perfect_ timing!

"Jacob there's a—"

"What now Paul?!" Jacob asked mad.

"There's some… monsters I guess you could call them attacking the bon fire and everyone there especially Thalia Katelyn Kendall Tyler and Kayla" He said and I started running as fast as I could to the campfire.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

When I got to the bon fire there was fire and wolf's everywhere. I couldn't find any of my friends… but then I took a good look around. It was like 20 centaurs… they were probably pissed… Only Percy Jackson would try and talk to a pissed centaur while everyone else were fighting them

"What are you doing!" Percy asked.

"Master Aaron wants Katelyn"

"Since when are do you follow anyone that's not like you"

"He pays very well—"

"Percy Lauran Seth someone help!" Katelyn yelled. Seth charged at the centaur, but I stopped him and he growled at me.

"You let a 10 year-old son of Ares tell you what to do you hate Ares" I yelled at the centaur that had my little sister.

"Like Agrius was saying Master Aaron pays very well" said one Kayla and Kendall were fighting.

"Put my little sister down now!" I yelled at the one I assumed was Agrius.

"Make me" he said and as if on cue it started raining.

"You don't want to mess with me I'm a daughter of Poseidon and it's raining not looking so good in your favor" I said and it sounded like a lot of wolfs gasped… but I wasn't sure.

"Try your worst" he said with a laugh. I made the ran into one big giant wave and threw it all on the centaur.

"Is that all you can do" he coughed.

"Just warming up" I said. I got the ocean water made it into a gigantic ball and dumped it on them. Salt water and centaurs do not mix. "Are you going to leave to leave now" I asked tired. Doing that always drains me.

"We can't leave… until… Master Aaron… tells us… to" one of the centaur coughed.

"Where is Aaron!" Katelyn yelled.

"Did you finally decide you wanted me" Aaron said coming out of the woods. Now that made Seth charge at him and I didn't stop him. It was Katelyn who stopped him.

"Aaron that is a new low… even for _you_" Katelyn spat at him.

"It's not safe here I'm taking you back to camp" he said.

"Aaron news flash you don't control what I do know you, and you Καλύτερα να σας ass έξω από εδώ, πριν μου ας μου γόλφς οργή έξω από εσάς" (better get your ass out of here, before I let my wolf's rage out on you). Katelyn said and the ones who could understand her laughed.

"Katelyn your going to get hurt I'm sure Percy and Lauran agree…" he said looking at her for help. I reached for my necklace, but Bella still had it, oh well it will return to my neck eventually. I thought.

"Aaron you do not control what she does and news flash we _all _are probably staying here and there is nothing you can do about so do yourself a favor and go back to camp" I said.

"These… these creatures are brainwashing you… but don't worry I will be back" he said and the centaurs left in a hurry. I ran over to Billy with all eyes on me.

"Billy I'm so sorry about them"

"It's wasn't your fault… but it will take a while to repair these damages" he sighed and I smiled.

"Don't worry me and my friends can take care of that" I said. I went over to the group of Demi Gods standing in a circle.

"Guys we have to fix this" I said.

"How" Kendall asked.

"Well Tyler can move these trees Thalia, Percy, and I can stop the fire and you too can take Katelyn home for me" I said and for once Katelyn didn't protest.

"Can Seth come?" she asked.

"Sure" I smiled. Kendall, Kayla, Seth, and Katelyn left and I was about to start putting out the fire when Percy pulled me aside.

"Lauran your boyfriend is pretty confused you should probably go explain things to him we got it here" he said.

"But Percy—"

"Lauran go you need to you are just stalling" he said and I sighed. I walked over to Jacob who was still a wolf.

"Jacob come with me" I said. He whimpered as if to say no but followed me anyway. I took Jacob to Edward and Bella's field, by the time we got back there he was fully human.

"Lauran if you don't start explaining things now—"

"Shh…" I kissed him. We sat down. "Jacob…" I didn't know how to explain.

"You said you were a daughter of Poseidon… what does that mean…" he asked confused.

"Jacob the greek gods are really… and well I'm a… I'm a Demi God" I sighed.

"Is… Are the rest of them… like you" he asked.

"Yeah Kendall and Kayla are children of Aphrodite, Thaila is a daughter of Zeus, Tyler is a son of Dionysus, and Percy, Katelyn and I are children of Poseidon" I smiled. He smiled.

"That is… wow…" he said and I knew he accepted me.

**AN: Hey guys hope you like it. So I don't know if I will be updating before Christmas. I mostly like will but I don't know :). So I have so many ideas for my next story so I think I will let you decide here are the options**

**_Wizards of Waverly Place/ Twilight_  
**

**_House of Anubis/ Twilight_**

**_H20/ Twilight_**

**Let me know and Please R&R**

**_~Lauran_  
**


	13. Chapter 13: I really hate love!

_****  
_**AN: Hey guys I'm so so so so _so_ sorry I didn't update before Christmas. Anyway some people have been asking when am I going to end the story and I have like... 3 or 4 chapters to go then this story will sadly be ended. :(...**

**-Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson or Twilight, but I do own new Roller Skates**

_**THRID PERSON**_

"You know you are amazing" Jacob said kissing Lauran on the cheek

"Yeah I know" Lauran said with a laugh. "… But thank you Werewolf"

"Isn't love beautiful" Kayla said in a beautiful voice and Lauran rolled her eyes.

"Don't push it or I will drown your ass" Lauran said squinting her eyes.

"You know you love love" Kayla said.

"Kayla can I help you with"

"Yeah you can see me and Kendall have a YouTube channel—" Kayla started, but Lauran interrupted.

"You have a YouTube Channel… _why_" Lauran asked confused.

"Well we… we… um…" Kayla said, but she didn't want to answer, but _of course_ Kendall did.

"A long long _long_ time ago someone dared us to give sex advice on YouTube and it became sort of a mini series and well—"

"Woah wait back up you _you give sex advice on YouTube_" Lauran was… well she didn't know how she felt, but surprised honest wasn't one of them "_Why_"

"We have 14,000 subscribers and our channel is really cool you should really check it out" Kendall winked at Lauran and Jacob.

"Um ew No can we move this along what is it you want"

"A YouTuber wants us to write a love song and we said yes… but we don't know how to write a song so can you and Tyler help us." Kayla asked.

"What do I get in all this"

"The real question is how much do you want to get" Kendall said and Jacob and Lauran looked confused. Kendall sighed. "Jacob did you know that Lauran is a virgin" Lauran felt her cheeks get red. "And Lauran did you know that Jacob masturbates thinking about you every night" Jacob almost fainted. "And Jacob did you know that Lauran imagines you taking her virginity" Lauran was red with embarrassment and anger. "Shall I go on" Kendall said with a smirk

"NO!" Lauran and Jacob yelled. "Tyler!" Lauran and Jacob yelled and went into the woods.

"You know considering we _are_ trying to help Tyler and Lauran that was a little harsh" Kayla laughed a little.

"Yeah I know, but did you see their faces and plus Mom approved" Kendall said.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"_Why_" Tyler asked Lauran.

"That's exactly what I said anyway they want us to right a love song for one of their 'YouTubers'"

"Why should we" Tyler asked.

"Um unless you want Rachael to know about your entire sex life it's a good idea _**NOT**_ to ask that question… and speaking of Rachael… You and her what's up about that" Lauran asked Tyler.

"She's cool and she understands…" Tyler smiled. "So about that love song…" Tyler's cheeks turned red.

"I know Tyler music is how we express ourselves and yes I know that you are not in love with me-" Lauran said.

"That's not why I was blushing I was just thinking that we all sort of found love didn't we…" Tyler said

"Yeah I guess we did" Tyler and Lauran where thinking and walking until they found Jacob, Embry, Seth, Leah, Thalia, Rachael, and Percy playing around, and Lauran had an idea.

"Everyone sit down" Lauran said. Everyone gave her weird looks, but eventually sat. "Where's Kendall and Kayla" she asked and nobody knew. Lauran gave Jacob a kiss and sure enough they were right there. "Kendall Kayla sit down" Lauran said sternly.

"Can we at least get marshmallows" Kayla asked Lauran nodded slowly.

_**-10 MIUNTES LATER-**_

"What is this about Lauran" Percy asked Lauran.

"Why don't you ask Kayla and Kendall that question" Lauran said bitterly

"Lauran and Tyler have to write a song" Kayla said with a smile.

"Don't ask why our trust me you will regret it" Jacob said.

"So how does this process work" Thalia asked cuddling with Embry.

"Me and Tyler ask you questions then you get a marshmallow" Lauran said. "Okay um…"

"Leah when you lost... never mind Percy when you lost Annabeth what colors did you see"

"What do you mean what colors" Percy asked confused.

"Like when she left you how did you feel" Lauran said.

"The color I felt was Blue… I guess, but it wasn't a normal blue it was a awful blue" Percy said and Leah cuddled into his arms

"Tyler sturms us a beat" Lauran said as she threw Percy a marshmallow.

"_**Losing him was blue like I've never known"**_Lauran sang

"Woah wait back it up why does this have to be a girl's point of view why not guys point of view"

"_**Losing HER was blue like I've never"**_ Tyler sang.

"Kayla is this fan a girl or a boy" Lauran asked.

"Um…a… uh… Kendall knows the answer!" Kayla piped.

"It's a… um girl" Kendall said nervously.

"So the song should be from a girl's prospective" Lauran said but Tyler wasn't so sure.

"How about this rock, paper, scissors for it" Tyler laughed.

"Fine but it should be from a girl's POV because it was my lyric… rock paper scissors SHOOT!"

_**KATELYN'S P.O.V**_

Seth and I got to Charlie's house, and we plopped outside to see the stars.

"Hey Katelyn guess what" Seth asked.

"What" I asked.

"Today is your birthday… Happy Birthday Katelyn" Seth said. He handed me a small box with blue wrapping paper… almost like the water. I opened the box and it was a heart with my name engraved in green letters.

"Aw! Thanks Seth it's beautiful" I said. I turned around so he could put it on my neck.

"You don't have to thank me" Seth said blushing. We were watching the stars then out of the blue Seth asked me a question that confused me.

"What's it like being a Demi-God"

"… W-Where that come from" I asked confused.

"I bet it's a lot better than being a werewolf and anyway I'm just curious" Seth said.

"Well… it never gets boring… You have Ancient Greek monsters chasing after you literally after_ every_ meal… But at camp, where I live, All I do is train, eat, and sleep, but can I be honest with you" I asked sheepishly

"Yeah" he asked curiously.

"I-I don't like camp… in fact now that I've been here I _really _don't want to go back" I looked back up at the stars.

"Aren't they beautiful" said a voice that wasn't Seth.

"Who are you" Seth asked then I realized who it is.

I hit Seth in the ribs hard. "Show some respect for your elders" I said laughing and standing up.

"She's like… 10" he said laughing.

"No young Werewolf I'm quiet older than you think" she said with a laugh.

"H-H-How do you know I'm a werewolf" Seth asked.

"I know all" she said and the sky rumbled.

"Lady Artemis what are you doing her" I asked. Artemis loves to be called Lady… and anyway it suits her.

" D-D-Did you say Artemis… as in the Goddess of the hunt" Seth asked amazed.

"I am young werewolf" Lady Artemis said with a smile. "Daughter of Poseidon you have a very important quest" she said in a serious tone and that is never good

**AN: Please R&R and let me know what you think is going to happen. Thanks for reading... :)**

**_~Lauran_  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Battles Never End Well

_****_**AN: So I this is the second to last chapter :( I know sad but there is good news... THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL :) **

_**LAURAN'S P.O.V**_

I woke up in the woods and remembered what today was.

"Guys wake up!" I yelled. I realized what time it was "We were supposed to be there by now" I said. I quickly stood up and no one moved.

"I hate to rain on their parade… oh wait on I really don't…" Then as if one que it started raining and everyone woke up. "Guys we overslept we have to go" I said and speed off. I noticed that Jacob and Thalia weren't there…

When I got to the mountain Edward was waiting for me at the bottom.

"Edward what are you doing here"

"Bella wanted to talk to Jacob and I wanted to talk to you" he said.

"Okay but we have to hurry my mom is 13 minutes away"

"Well it's just are you sure you can do this to your mother" he asked.

"I… I don't know, but I do know is I can distract her and you can… um, you know…"

"How do you plan on distracting her"

"Well I will probably go on about how I missed her or cut myself and bleed because I will smell like a god to her… because I am half god… Oh if I cut myself you need to hold your breath so you don't eat me" I laughed a little bit.

"Jacob is pretty mad now you should cheer him up you have 5 minutes then meet us on the top of the mountain" Then Edward zoomed away.

"Lauran why where you talking to that leech" Jacob said pissed. He looked like he was about to phase I knew I had to calm him down.

"Jacob what's wrong" I put my hand on his cheek.

"She's… She's marrying that bloodsucker" he said and shifted into a werewolf and his claws scratched me on my arm and I was bleeding. Then Jacob made a whimpering sound and ran away.

"Ah shit" I said looking at the scratch. It wasn't too deep, but it hurt like hell. "He could have at least tried and say sorry" I muttered to myself.

_**EDWARD'S P.O.V**_

"You will never get another chance like this" I yelled as bait then Lauran with a bloody arm came over the hill. She was right I did need to hold my breathe.

"Lauran… Lauran what are you doing here" Victoria said. I could tell by her voice she was trying not to breathe.

"It really is you…" she gave Lauran a hug. Then Riley came over the mountain with blood smeared all over his mouth.

"Great another treat" he said with a smile.

"What do you mean another treat who was the first" Victoria asked.

"A small girl smelled just like her" he charged towards Lauran, but Victoria stopped him.

"You ate Katelyn!" Lauran yelled and ripped off his head and ran to her sister leaving me and Victoria. Victoria didn't put up much of a fight and within seconds her body was burning.

"Edward!" I heard Bella yell. I ran over to her.

"Edward… fix her" Lauran was crying beside Katelyn. Riley had bitten Katelyn several times. I could hear her heartbeat so I knew she was alive she was just turning into a vampire.

"Lauran Lauran she's okay she's just turning into a vampire" I said and she gave me a death glare

"That's okay she is 9 years-old for gods sake" Lauran picked up Katelyn and ran to the field.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Fix her!" Lauran yelled at the Volturi. Lauran fell to the ground, but slowly came back up.

"Jane you know that doesn't affect me as much now fucking fix her"

"You know we can't do that" Felix said.

"Aro has his little collections of whatever I'm sure on of them can fix her" Lauran yelled.

"Lauran even if we wanted to Italy is a long way and too much time has past there is nothing we can do… How about this we won't kill her for being an immortal child" Felix smiled and Lauran charged at him. Lauran fell to the ground doubled over in pain, but got up. Felix knocked her to the ground and held her there.

"Bree Tannor now" he said and a girl I guess was Bree bit Lauran and started drinking her blood , but Felix through her off Lauran and ripped her head off. Bella winced and put her head in my shoulder. "There you go father" Felix said. A man dressed in all black came literally out of nowhere.

"Thank you my son" said the man and there was a flash of lightening 4 people were there.

"Artemis she was only 9"

"You saw what was going to happen if she wasn't there and it's not like she is dead"

"No she has a fate worse than death" one yelled and ran over to Katelyn who was on the ground beside Lauran burning.

"I beg to differ brother the life of a vampire is not a faith worse than death it's actually quite exciting"

"Not now Hades"

"I can't fix this, but I can let her age till she is 15, and Lauran can age until she is 16"

"Hades Tyler better survive this or else I will make it my life mission to kill the god of the Underworld"

"I make no promises"

"Remember your promise Carlisle"

"Poseidon we have to go" said a beautiful woman. "But before we go…"

"Can't this wait Aphrodite we have more pressing matters to attended to"

"Love can never wait… not that you would know about that" she mumered under her breathe the last part.

"I heard that"

"Good for you… Anyway Bella when you finally say yes to Edward let me know I would love to attend the wedding"

"What don't you love"

There was another flash of lightening. "Your late" his voice was like thunder.

"Thalia, Lauran, Katelyn, Tyler, Kayla and Kendall are all turning as we speak Zeus"

"Hades if they don't survive this I will cut you and send you with Kronos"

"I'm not scared Zeus your daughter's life is in my hands you don't want to piss me off"

"Don't you dare threat Thalia's life" There was a lightning bolt in the sky.

"Alright now we have a meeting to go to" They all just disappeared.

"The next time we see you I hope Bella's a vampire" Jane said and the Volturi left.

**AN: So Please R&R about what you think is going to happen next or in the squeal **

**_~Lauran_  
**


End file.
